


i look into your eyes and the skys the limit

by fanguuurrrllllll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Steve crying, adorbs, also steve is sensitive, good pure fan mail, i hate everything, im crying, including myself, mean fan mail, tony being weighed down by all these feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanguuurrrllllll/pseuds/fanguuurrrllllll
Summary: stev and tony get lots of hate mail and they cant deal





	i look into your eyes and the skys the limit

**Author's Note:**

> im crying.

Dear Mr.Stark and Mr.rogers,

I am writing to you on the topic of your recent marriage. I would like to inform you that i think it is spectacular what youve done for our country, as the avengers. But i think it is completely repulsive that you two have gotten married. I find gay marriage totally unethical and me and my church friends have come to the conclusion that you're both the devils spawn and need to be cleansed immediately. I personally suggest a swift and painless divorce. It is quite obvious you need to be exorcised immediately. You should be informed gay people are the bane of humanity and all things holy and pure. I am sure jesus is looking down upon you right now and frowning.

Hail the lord, matthew white

Tony slammed the computer with the email closed and stomped upstairs. Immediately steve stood up, and sensing something was wrong pulled tony into and strong hug then pulled him back onto the couch. “What’s wrong sweetie?” steve asked with a worried expression.  
Tony looked up from where his eyes had been resting on the floor. “Wuh- oh! Nothing love. I just have so much work, i wanted to see my favorite super soldier. I think i'm gonna take a quick shower. Don't you worry about me” tony said, plastering on his best fake smile.  
It had been a month since tony and steve got married, and the hate mail just kept c  
Oming. Not that tony would let his poor little steve see them. He saw one in the mail once and spent the rest of that day boarded up in his room. Tony had felt compelled to read every piece of hate mail when someone sent one, hoping one of them would be proud of them. No one ever was. Every time a new one came tony felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Tony somberly retreated to the large bathroom.  
But steve knew tony better. So quickly, as soon as he heard the water turn on, he ran towards tony's office and opened up his computer and read the email still on the screen. It was so bad this time he started crying. He opened up tony's trash and began to read through every single piece of hate mail. It was too much to bear. He was full on bawling by the third letter and jarvis kept on handing him tissues. He took another one blew his nose then said aloud “i don't get it jarvis. Why can't tony and i just be happy? That's all i want. I want no one to judge us when we hold hands in public. I want no one to leave when we sit down at a restaurant together. I want people to not gawk when we kiss. I want it to be socially acceptable when i run into his arms. I want to not have to have second thoughts when we sit next to each other. I want him to be happy” he blew his nose again.  
Then he heard the doors open behind him. There stood a red eyed, still water dripping tony with a towel wrapped around his waist. This time steve didn’t think twice about pulling him into the strongest hug on the face of the planet. Steve released tony and then stared into his bloodshot eyes. “I just-” he began.  
“Shh” tony whispered, tousling his hair.  
“But-”  
“No”  
“I-”  
“Stop”  
“Tony?”  
“Steve?”  
“Here” steve said with a smile.

 

Two days later, tony saw it. It was in a blue envelope, written in cursive. It went something like this:

 

Dear mr. and mrs. stark,

My name is bryan. I am 17. I go to john laurens high school and i am living at “a way back home” teen care center because my family estranged me after they found out i was gay. I want to tell you that you two are my inspiration. I aspire to be as proud and comfortable as you are with your sexualitys. I want to write books when i grow up. At school there's this boy named dean white. Last week he sent me home with a black eye for submitting “fag literature” for a creative writing piece in class, but i won't let him discourage me i'm going to keep writing no matter what. My boyfriend peter thinks i'm crazy for trying to stick up for myself. His dad, matthew white, is the preacher! But i will fight for the things i believe in. and if that includes my sexuality, so be it. I know you probably get letters like this everyday, but i just wanted to tell you what a big inspiration you two are. Thank you for being such a big inspiration. 

Thank you again, bryan west

By the end of the letter tony and steve were in tears.


End file.
